liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619 '''and '''Splody, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose; he can also pitch softballs similarly. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his fiery plasma blasts to cause massive chaos and damage. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who were all causing an outdoor ruckus while chasing after it. During their struggle, a seagull snatched the pod and took it back to its nest on a cliff face near the Forbidden Island of Niʻihau. When the gull was unable to peck 619's pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who jumped ashore and then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. Later, 619 spotted Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Experiment 625 and Gantu arriving on the island for him. Becoming extremely hostile, he attacked and destroyed both factions' campsites, which put the six in jeopardy. Stitch and Gantu, believing the other one was at fault, had a short-lived battle with each other before Lilo stepped in to break it up. When the two factions saw 619, whom Lilo named Splodyhead, invading the nest, he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, yet refused to come down to finish them off, due to him being outnumbered. He then waited quietly to pick them off one by one. Meanwhile, Stitch and Gantu resumed their conflict, since they both thought the other one was evil. So, Lilo told the two rivals that if they wanted to be rescued, they would have to put their differences aside and try to work together. Stitch and Gantu initially refused, but after both factions took a vote, Lilo was nominated to lead them and plan out Splodyhead's capture. As more time elapsed, the six built and sent out a decoy raft as bait, which Splodyhead targeted and blew up. Convinced the danger was over, Splodyhead left the nest, thus allowing Lilo and Jumba to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped when Stitch tackled him, enabling Gantu to capture Splodyhead in a makeshift net and put him into a containment orb. Realizing they had worked together, Stitch attempted to make amends with Gantu by shaking hands with the latter, but Gantu ungratefully pushed the former aside. The two factions and Splodyhead were soon rescued from the island by Nani and David driving motorboats, but not before Lilo briefly lectured Gantu's brash nature. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. He also charred a piece of cake with his fiery plasma before devouring it. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience members for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Slushy", Jumba adjusted Splodyhead's thermostat so he wouldn't overheat in hot temperatures, to which he politely thanked Jumba in return. Splodyhead was later sent to Slushy's ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed and blasted a fireball into the sky at the top of Waialeale Peak to clear Slushy's snowstorms. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy accidentally hit Splodyhead, who had suffered from boredom, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt hugging therapy on each other. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. Leroy & Stitch Splodyhead was seen early in the movie lighting an overhead tiki torch as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away with plasma attacks. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Splodyhead has appeared three times in the Stitch! anime, twice with Plasmoid. In the first appearance, he and Plasmoid fought against Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects of Hämsterviel were reversed, Splodyhead was able to expel a pleasant aroma, the opposite of his modified ability. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Personality Splodyhead is an experiment controlled by his fiery disposition: he is fierce, greatly dislikes the water, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He knows when he's outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. While he cannot talk (though he does understand what people are saying), he can still be intelligent and polite, as shown in "Slushy" when he thanked Jumba for fixing his thermostat so he wouldn't overheat. He is known to be hostile and apparently shares a grudge with Slushy due to his opposing elemental power, but they resolved it in "Spike". Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian doglike experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a turquoise tongue and a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead can fire plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nuclear reactor inside his body. He has also shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed the ability to manipulate these flames into types of shields – one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames – and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if inserted into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, a targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. Splodyhead's feet and hands create a sticky substance which lets him scale walls and ceilings, similar to Stitch. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just four. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. Also, he cannot swim and is unable to use his cannon when hurt badly. Trivia *Splodyhead's arrow-shaped mark on his forehead is similar to that of Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Splodyhead's pod color is blue. *Splodyhead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 619. Primary function: Plasma fire shooter". *In "Slushy", Jumba erroneously refers to Splodyhead as 515, a number taken by Deforestator. *Splodyhead's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Splodyhead made a cameo in Big Hero 6 as one of the pillows on Fred's bed. This makes him the only experiment other than Stitch to appear in a Disney Animated Canon film. **His cameo may also imply that Lilo & Stitch: The Series (and its respective pilot and finale films) is canonical to the DAC, especially since the other experiments besides Stitch were briefly referred to in the original Lilo & Stitch film itself. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males